Criss-Cross The Heart
by CrumpetCapers
Summary: Phil and Dan visit California expecting to have a good time again, but this time fate changes that. Held captive in the desert by a dubious group of fanatics who claim to be religious, the guys are forced to follow their beliefs. They only pray for freedom, and now they need each other more than ever. Angst but some Humor.
1. Across The Pond

**A/N: Hi there. This is my first Phil and Dan story. It will be an angsty one, but hopefully funny at times too. Please comment so I will know if anyone is interested in this sort of story! ;)**

**I do not own Phil Lester, Dan Howell, or any other known person mentioned in the story. ):**

* * *

Dan smirked at Phil as he squinted in the blazing sunlight, bright blue eyes shielded with one hand. The bag of American candies was swinging in the other. "Where are your sunglasses?"

"I was just wondering the same thing," Phil said, patting his pockets.

"You didn't leave them..._back there,_ did you?" Dan asked, feigning horror at the thought of battling the ever-growing crowd of spectators. They had been trailing behind since they'd left the busy candy shop.

"I don't know."

**"Hey look! They stopped! Love you guys! Can we get a pic!"** A female voice rose above the din of voices and the steadily passing traffic.

They both sighed. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate the attention. It had just been a very long day, and here in Los Angeles it was only one o'clock in the afternoon, too many hours until bedtime. The flight alone had lasted over eleven hours, and naturally the most annoying passenger ever, was seated in their row.

* * *

The culprit, a small man dressed in a navy polyester suit, with a cleanly shaven head and enormous glasses, emitted sounds from his nasal passages that frightened the "bejeesus" out of them, as Dan had so bluntly put it. Periodically and without warning, he would pull the glasses away from the bridge of his nose, and honk loudly. The obscene nasal sound reverberated about the plane's cabin, and was far too close for comfort.

Phil jumped in his seat just the same as Dan when he heard it, but he politely busied himself with a magazine when he saw that the man seemed sincerely apologetic. However contorted his face may have been, he was ready to forgive. Dan on the other hand, blatantly stared point-blank at the small man with his piercing dark eyes, boring holes into the shiny little skull until he truly believed it was a one-time offense. However, it wasn't long before the sound startled them from a nap once more.

"The hell?" he whispered to Phil. "Sounds like a...rhino..packaderma...upagus...er..." Quizzically staring out the window, Dan searched for the perfect terminology to describe the little weasel who had even made him turn away his snack.

Phil's eyes widened when he realized that the man had heard what Dan said. He threw his companion a chastising look, and shook his head ever so slightly in warning. Dan rolled his eyes, but slid lower in his seat. They'd both hoped to catch a bit of sleep before arriving, but with the man obviously having no intention of sleeping himself as he sat poring over a stack of messy papers, there was little chance of it for anyone else aboard either.

Dan put his ear buds in, and gave Phil a scowl instead. Phil leaned his head back on his headrest and closed his eyes, hoping the guy would get the hint to get some shuteye, himself. There was no such luck, as he proceeded to make the ridiculous sound at regular intervals, from Heathrow to LAX.

* * *

Now, wandering the streets of L.A. exhausted and slightly out of sorts, there would be little time to unwind before they were to meet up with Chris and PJ. Then, there was the fact that they were being trailed by over a dozen fans who had recognized them.

"I expect paparazzi any moment, at this rate," Phil said with a sleepy twist of his mouth.

Dan looked over his shoulder, and flashed a charming smile just as two girls sidled up. He wrapped a long arm around each of them, still grinning.

"Hello," he greeted, politely pushing the sunglasses to the top of his head to make eye-contact.

"Oh my God!" one squealed, preparing the camera she held for a selfie of the three of them. Dan grinned for the camera, while the other girl bounced up and down excitedly, jiggling him senseless. He could only imagine what the photo would turn out like.

She clicked it. "Thanks!" she cried, planting a surprise kiss on the exposed dimple he sported when he smiled, making him blink furiously with embarrassment.

"No...problem," he replied, looking a bit flustered.

Simultaneously, Phil had been flanked by two girls who were giggling uncontrollably. "Would someone please take this?" he asked the crowd, hoping to put an end to the girls' high-pitched screeching.

"I'm too nervous to take it myself!" she exclaimed for the third time.

"Aw, don't be," Phil said, smiling.

"I'll do it," Dan said, desperately wanting a break from the abundance of admiration. He took the camera and stepped back. "Say cheese!"

x-x

Twenty minutes had elapsed before they finally inched away, waving sheepishly at the new faces that they wouldn't be stopping to greet. "Nice meeting you!" Dan called, waving.

Phil was already way ahead of him, practically sprinting back to the shop. He had a bag of candy to delve into, and a pair of sunglasses to find.

"Phil! Wait up!" Dan called. He raced to catch up.

They hadn't gone far when the street seemed to almost magically clear. "Hmmmm..." Phil said, looking about curiously. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, must be something though. It was just jam-packed a moment ago." Phil mopped at the back of his neck. It hadn't been this hot the last time he visited California.

"I'm sure that if I did leave my glasses in there, they're gone by now," he said wistfully.

"Just forget them, then?" Dan asked hopefully.

"_What?_ Those are my phillion glasses! I'm at least going to _try_ to find them. I love them," he said with an exaggerated pout.

"Right," said Dan with a crooked grin.

"What? You have danosaur ones!" Phil reminded him.

"Yes, but notice that I'm not wearing them _H__**ere! Now!**_" he teased.

"Your loss."

Dan hung back a bit, digging furiously into his sack of sweets. He was getting really hungry now, since he hadn't eaten on the plane. "Bloody hell..." he complained when he couldn't find what he wanted.

Phil shot him a frown. "What are you doing? Come on!"

"Coming...coming..."He finally pulled open the package he sought, and shook some into his mouth, slamming into the back of Phil in the process.

The cool air-conditioned breeze hit them with a refreshing gust as they re-entered the candy shop. The woman behind the counter looked surprised, but smiled warmly. "Back so soon, boys?"

They smiled back at the friendly round-faced woman in the bright pink smock. "Actually-" Phil began, searching for the right words. He blushed slightly, and scanned the counter where he'd stood to pay for his purchases earlier.

"He's misplaced his sunglasses," Dan finished for him quickly, seeing her perplexed look.

"Oh? That's a shame. Haven't seen any, dear. What did they look like?"

Dan snorted, and Phil whacked him in the ribs with the back of his hand. "Uh...they were-" His eyes followed a young woman who had emerged from a back room to join them.

"Go ahead Phil, describe them," Dan said, backing just out of reach. He smiled smugly, clearly enjoying himself.

"They were lion-mane frames and they had ears on the stems," Phil said in a rush, as if saying it faster might make it sound less unusual.

The young woman smiled broadly. "You're in luck! I picked them up myself, and put them in the back. Thought they belonged to the little boy who comes in on Fridays."

Phil grinned and shoved a hand into the front pocket of his jeans, covering his mouth with the other to suppress a giggle. Dan's melodic laughter permeated the suddenly quiet store.

"Yeah, I'm rather attached to them," Phil explained, feeling the need to elaborate further.

"No need to explain, honey," the older woman said sweetly. "Audrey, would you go get them so these gentlemen can be on their way. I'm sure they have a busy day planned."

The redhead nodded and disappeared into the back room. "Thanks," Dan said, with a paternal look on his face.

"Had a chance to sample the goodies?" she asked while they waited.

"I have!" Dan chirped. "You were right, these candies you Americans call Whoppers, are just like the Maltesers we have!"

"Here you go," Audrey said, handing back the treasured sunglasses.

Phil took them gratefully. "Thanks," he said shyly.

"Come visit us again if you're ever back this way!" the older one called as they headed out.

"Will do!" Phil said.

"Bye!" Dan called. The hot air was like a slap in the face when they pushed the door open to the heat of the day. "Uggg...must be why people are inside somewhere, enjoying the air-conditioning," Dan said.

"What time is it?" Phil asked curiously, busily adjusting the lion glasses on his face.

"Er..." he studied the screen with shock. "H**oly Hell! It's** **three o'clock! We've missed them by now!"**

"Okayyyyy..." Phil drew out, contemplating the next move. "Let's see-" he glanced at his own phone to check for messages. "Nothing new. That's odd."

"They won't even be there now! We'll have to find our own way back! We lost track of time for those stupid glasses!" Dan grumbled.

"Hey!" Phil scolded. "Remember, we were stopped by fans too."

"Yeah...but this is our one night to party and-"

"Let's not panic. We'll just head over and see if they're still waiting," he said, scrolling calmly through his messages. Dan eyed him with frustration. He hated when Phil seemed so calm under pressure that it made him look neurotic. "Let's head that way and see if we can catch a taxi."

He suddenly changed direction when he spotted some benches under an awning. They could sit down, sheltered from the sun, and wait for one to hail He motioned to the benches and Dan walked ahead, still sulking.

"_I'll _text them!" he said with a huff, frantically typing as he walked. "Stupid glasses..." he said again, glancing at them perkily perched atop Phil's nose.

"Shut up," Phil said, inwardly smiling.

They walked along with Dan still slightly ahead, texting intently, and Phil still scrolling. Dan heard the rumbling of tires long before his disgruntled brain ever processed the information.

"Aha!" he heard Phil say gleefully behind him, about to hit speed dial. Taking another step, Dan found himself at the entrance of the alleyway, gravel spraying up and stinging his legs like rubber bullets.

"_OWWWW!"_ he cried, twisting about.

"**LOOK OUT!"** Phil shouted, rushing forward, and slamming an arm across his chest to hold him back.

The enormous grille of the faded blue bus was instantly up-close and personal. The brakes protested as they ground to a screeching halt, bringing the massive vehicle within millimeters of the two terrified pedestrians.

"**Holy sh-shit!" **Dan sputtered, fighting for a breath. His entire body was trembling, and perspiration was trickling down his back.

Phil's eyes were round with disbelief. How had Dan _not_ been hit? He did his best to compose himself, and raised a shaky hand to the dusty windows. He realized that he couldn't see the driver at all as he peered in, but he _had_ to thank him. He was indebted to him, for not killing Dan. His head was spinning, and his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"S-Sorry!" he heard himself call out. "Th-Thank you!"

Dan eyed him incredulously, mouth agape. "_What? You're thanking them? _Why the hell were they barreling down an alley like that, _**in the first place!**_"

Phil's nerves were taut, and weariness was settling in. Wishing he had the strength it would require to just sling Dan over his shoulder and bolt away with him, he opted for grabbing hold of his arm instead, and pulling him along to pass the waiting bus.

"Come _onnnn!_" he pleaded. He felt uneasy enough with the ominous-looking bus still idling, he certainly didn't need Dan confronting whoever was inside.

Dan stumbled along with him, looking like a newborn foal learning to work its long legs for the first time, as his knees knocked together from shock. They had nearly succeeded in passing the mysterious bus when the doors suddenly opened, and the sound of determined footsteps pursued.

"What the-" Dan began, startled and craning his neck to see around Phil.

Unfortunately, before he could succeed, a pair of thick arms snaked around him and a meaty hand clamped over his open mouth. He gagged at the salty taste of sweat on his tongue.

The anonymous person began to forcefully drag him backward, as he struggled with all his might. He knew getting on that bus would be the worst-case scenario, yet kicking and flailing proved futile. The person, obviously a very strong man, proceeded to yank him up the steps of the bus. Sheer panic overcame him when he couldn't fend him off, and he screamed under the weight of the hand.

His mind was racing a mile a minute. What was this about? Where was Phil? His question was quickly answered when he caught a glimpse of another large man's back, tugging Phil backwards up the same steps in front of him. His enormous arms were wrapped tightly around Phil's slender ones, and a hand over his mouth as well.

The doors closed with a soft hiss, and the bus immediately lurched forward. They were propelled to sit down on the worn seats of the bus where they were discarded like limp rag-dolls. Sprawled out on the sticky vinyl seats, they gasped for air, hearts thumping wildly in their chests. Were they being abducted by some sick perverts?

Woozy from the heat and lack of food or sleep, they were also nauseous with fear and fighting to stay alert and conscious. They stared with trepidation at the pack of strangers, looming over them. With so many of them, they realized that they wouldn't have been able to escape even if they had managed to wriggle free. The men were staring back with smug satisfaction on their faces. No one spoke, and the only sound was the shifting gears, the rocking chassis, and their own blood coursing through their veins. It seemed like an eternity before Phil was finally brave enough to speak out.

"W-Why?" he asked in a small voice, to no one in particular.

phil's face had turned a ghostly white, and Dan who was wan for him, had frozen with fear, staring blankly at his friend. Had he really just spoken? Phil swallowed nervously and looked from face to face, still waiting for answers. Dan wasn't sure that he wanted to hear what they had to say, but he couldn't stand the silent stares either.

"Who—in fucking hell _are _you!" he shouted angrily, regaining his voice with a vengeance.

One man with a cleanly shaven head, dressed in a flowing blue tunic and flare gauze pants, stepped forward and leaned down to where Dan sat, only a seat away from Phil. Bringing himself as close to the Brit as possible, clearly invading his personal space, he glowered. Dan's dark brown eyes grew wide, and he backed away as far as possible. The look in the man's narrowed hazel ones terrified him. The resounding slap that ensued echoed throughout the bus, and Dan reflexively reached up to hold the burning cheek.

"**That boy, is inappropriate language!"** he snapped.**"You left that kind of language behind back there,**_** understand**_**?"**

Dan nodded, but despite the tears in his eyes he couldn't help but glare back defiantly. Phil had both hands held to his face, horrified by what he just saw. The men each took a seat, strategically blocking the exit, while others began reading from small brown leather books, a seal of some sort embossed on the cover. All were curiously silent.

Phil and Dan exchanged looks. The reality of the situation was bitterly sinking in and the outlook was grim. No one would know where they were.

Fearfully studying the group for the first time, they noticed that all the people on the bus were male, and these men wore the same gauzy, tunic-style shirts, flare pants, and leather sandals. Who were these people? And, what did they want with _them?_

The bus rambled on, traveling far from where they'd been only minutes before, posing carelessly for photos. The alley where Dan had nearly been killed by the bus, was now strewn with melting candy that he'd dropped while being tackled from behind.

The lion sunglasses that once sat on the bridge of Phil's nose, were twisted and ground into the gravel where the wheels of the bus flattened them as it sped away with the two YouTubers on board, their lives forever changed by fate.


	2. Crossing The Threshold

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter TheAdelaide9, Phan guest, welcomeallofyoutohogwarts, StarFox-chan and potatoes-are-notfor-sex! I appreciate you all so much! =^.^=**

** Although I haven't recieved as many comments for this first chapter as I have for my Big Time Rush stories, I see from traffic stats that there is pleny of interest. So, I shall go on! :D**

* * *

Phil tried his best to make out the symbol embossed on the cover of the leather-bound books that the men were reading. From what he could tell, it was a heart with two intersecting crosses in front of it. The fact that anything about the assault and abduction that had just occurred could somehow be construed as religious, was completely absurd.

Dan remained uncharacteristically silent since the slap, but Phil could see his wheels turning. He was studying every inch of the bus' interior, the clothing that the men wore, and the scenery that they passed. The driver was solemn, with a look of determination etched upon his deeply lined face. Dan noticed the way his eyes shifted continuously, and perspiration ran down his face. It was a hot day, but this man seemed extremely nervous.

The others seemed to be either deep in concentration, or completely indifferent. How dare they ignore them now that they'd disrupted their lives in such a terrible way, he thought to himself. Not that he yearned for any more negative attention, but this was completely ludicrous. They acted as if they had chosen to be ripped from their own lives, and taken aboard the bus. Was it just an ordinary day to the men?

Sharing a meaningful glance with Phil, the two said more with their eyes than they would have been able to with words. They sensed that things could never return to normal.

Dan noticed that the driver had managed to quickly commandeer the bus on to a practically deserted highway, but now his eyes were drawn to a lone vehicle traveling along the side. He craned his neck to see the driver of the pick-up through the dirty window.

A heavyset man, eating a messy burger, was absurdly lodged behind the wheel by his bulbous belly. What sounded like country music was blaring from the open windows. After exchanging another look with Phil, he noticed that a majority of the men were now eyeing them intently.

Phil noted how Dan retreated back in his seat, disappointed and defeated. He on the other hand, was weighing whether accepting a similar reprimand in exchange for their freedom, was worth it. He'd just determined that it was worth the rebuke, when the same man who'd administered the slap to Dan for his colorful use of language, shook his head knowingly. It was meant to be a clear warning.

Without hesitation Phil slid across the seat and flung himself against the murky glass, waving frantically to get the driver's attention. The heavyset man glanced at the old bus momentarily when movement caught his eye. Unfortunately, he looked more bored than curious.

"Damn holy rollers," he muttered to himself before taking another gluttonous bite of the sloppy burger.

"Sit back down in your seat, boy!" the man demanded. He was over him now, and Phil's eyes widened when he saw the angry sneer he wore.

He nodded obediently, but the man still grabbed hold of the shirt he wore, twisting the fabric into the palm of his hand until he'd lost all ability to move. He dragged him back to his original spot.

"Sorry," Phil said meekly.

"Are you stupid, boy? Cause you look like a pansy, but not a dummy to me. I could show you what happens next, but I'll cut you some slack. You are still just a recruit, after all."

"Tough ones to break?" a man across the aisle asked, clearly enjoying the show.

"They may be a little bit tougher than they look. They really look like cream puffs to me," he said with a chuckle.

It was the first laugh they had heard since boarding the bus, but unfortunately it wasn't a pleasant one.

x-x

It seemed like hours before they finally arrived at what was apparently their destination. The rickety bus rocketed up a dirt path, creating a dust-cloud of soil and sand. Dan's stomach clenched painfully, and Phil sucked in a deep jagged breath. Fear of the unknown was terrifying enough, but what they already knew only fueled that fear.

The bus came to an abrupt halt at the end of the drive, and the men began to shuffle toward the exits. They were corralled to an exit by several of the men as well.

They peered through the dust to see an ominous-looking structure that stood there. It was partly buried beneath the ground, and was the same color as the sand surrounding it, nearly blending into the horizon. The most outstanding feature it offered was a steep set of stairs that led to a pair of golden double-doors.

Those doors opened, and a man dressed in ivory gauze, stood watching as they were led to the stairs. They reluctantly climbed them, fear in their hearts, and a foreboding as they had never known. Their legs felt weak, but somehow they managed to make it to the top, and stand before him. His eyes were dark and piercing like two black orbs in his olive skin.

"Welcome to the Kingdom Of Crossed Hearts. You have made the right decision in coming here."

Was he mad! _Decision_? As if they'd had any choice in the matter. They couldn't help but scoff at him. He turned, expecting all those behind him to follow. They did, and he continued his commentary.

"You are at only the beginning of your journey and the reward will be your destiny. Congratulations, gentlemen."

Their hearts raced. Who would even say such things? Both Phil and Dan swayed, fighting gravity to gain their equilibrium. They found themselves in the center of a great foyer, made from inlaid tiles. The tiles were curved to form a mighty circle upon the floor. The area was bathed in beams of dancing sunlight, which shone in through many of the small openings in the walls and ceiling.

The geometric patterns of light were cast upon every surface, and was the only ornamentation they could find with the exception of a golden pedestal. It was surprisingly cool inside the building, despite the desert heat and the white-hot fear that had both young men sweating profusely within their clammy skins.

"_What even is this?"_ Dan asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Phil said in awe. His eyes went wide as they followed a line of people ceremoniously entering the area, donned in various hues of gauze clothing.

The group of people gathered around, completely encircling them while holding hands to form an impenetrable ring. There were many men, but there were also women and children present. They silently observed the pair of dark-haired boys trapped in the center of their ring. Many seemed amused, some showed no expression at all, while others looked terribly sympathetic. Those were the ones who caught their eye. Apparently they knew that there was plenty for them to fear.

The ring of strangers began to slowly rotate, making them feel more and more dizzy by the moment. They wrapped their arms tightly around one another and began to hum in unison. The eerie sound echoed throughout the cavernous room, and reverberated off the high domed ceiling.

"_What are they even doing!"_ Dan whispered, nearing a full fledged panic.

"I don't know." Phil said for the second time, hanging on to Dan for dear life.

Around and around the strangers traveled, their collective voices growing even louder, almost frenzied. The humming somehow turned into a chant.

_Oh Messiah, we welcome thee _

_Take these pupils and set them free_

_They have come to worship thee_

_Cleanse their souls for purity_

_Oh Messiah, we welcome thee..._

Phil and Dan pivoted around frantically as their eyes followed the ever-changing medley of faces swimming past. It was like some sort of horror film they'd once watched and probably laughed at, never believing for a moment that anything like it could ever really happen.

Their bodies became rigid with trepidation, and they were pressed up against one another. The blood rushing in their ears was nearly as loud as the chanting, now reaching an all-time high.

"They have to stop..." Dan said to himself. "They have to stop this.**_ Make it stop, Phil!_" **Dan suddenly cried, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and covering his ears.

There was no response from Phil. He stood motionless beside him. His bright blue eyes no longer followed movement, and were glazed-over. He seemed to be mesmerized by the chaos surrounding them. A strange feeling came over him, as he detached himself from the situation in order to preserve what little remained of his cognizance. He was dazed, and felt as if he were floating away from his frozen body.

"**Phil!**" Dan pleaded when he saw that Phil was no longer mentally with him.

The chanting ceased as suddenly as it had begun, as if a switch had been flipped. The circle divided to reveal the reason. On the golden pedestal stood a man dressed in flowing white robes. He had raised both arms, and stretched them out at his sides to invoke the hush that had fallen. He was different from the others in some way... seeming to eminent power from within. His long dark hair flowed past his shoulders, and his eyes were a vibrant blue.

The drastic change in the atmosphere had drawn Phil from his trance. One subtle blink brought him back to reality. A reality that he wasn't ready to face. The only sound remaining in the room was the sound of Dan's heavy panting.

"Phil?" Dan said again. The man stared at his new recruits.

**"SILENCE!" he thundered. **

The powerful voice was startling, and the steely eyes of the man at the podium narrowed as he focused on Dan; the sole source of a bothersome distraction.

Dan wrapped his arms around his mid-section protectively. His legs were trembling uncontrollably. Oddly, he saw that his older friend had grown strangely calm, almost as if resigning to his fate. Phil held his arms out to Dan and he stumbled to collapse into his partner. This was the part where Dan expected them both to vanish in a mighty puff of smoke, the way any decent horror flick should end. That did not happen. Instead, Phil wrapped his arms snugly around him, pulling him as close as possible. The man still glared.

"We are gathered here to welcome these lost souls to our house of worship. Here they will be made whole again, and cleansed of their sins. The impurities they carry will be washed away. As a family we will lead these aimless young men down the right path. They will learn the ways of our kingdom. They will discover the teachings of the Messiah, and realize that what they have been searching for their entire lives, is here for the taking. Congratulations for crossing the threshold of the Kingdom Of The Crossed Heart!"

"What is he saying!" Dan exclaimed. "Is a fucking serious?"

"Shhhhh!" Phil warned, but it was too late. Everyone was staring at the two who had the audacity to speak when their leader was speaking.

"**Step up to the altar!"** he demanded.

Neither was able to will his legs to carry him there. Two women from the circle advanced to stand at their side. They took them gently by an arm, and guided them to where they were asked to be. The one holding Phil's arm gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. The gesture surprised him, and he jerked his head to catch her eye, but she was already bowing respectfully along with the other woman. Before they knew it, they were left to stand alone once more.

"Thank you sisters Helen and Maria," the low voice rumbled. **"On your knees!" **Together, they fell into a mighty heap at his feet, too frightened to protest. **"I am your Messiah!" **the voice boomed on. **"You will always show me the utmost respect! You will fall to your knees **_**every**_** time you see me! Is that clear!"**

They nodded emphatically, trembling fingers laced for comfort.

"Very well. Then we shall begin the ceremony. Brothers Randolph and William, you shall be our hosts today."

Two men with cleanly shaven heads stepped forward. They wore all ivory, and flanked them on either side. "Come with us."

Led to a smaller room with only a large step-down pool, they were ordered to disrobe.

"_What?" _Phil asked, believing he had heard wrong.

"This is the ritual bath, and it is where you will begin the purification process."

"No way! I'm _not_ getting in that-that vat! Especially not nude!" Dan immediately retorted.

The men smiled, but it didn't quite reach their eyes. "Oh, but you will. Even if I have to place you in it myself."

Dan took a step back. "No. That's not creepy at all!" he said, staring into the bubbling waters. Phil was already focused on the frothy water inside and the many lit candles peppering the room.

"Get in."

Dan folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head. "How do we know it's not acid...or something?"

"You don't!" the man clipped.

Phil's eyes were round with fear. "Oh...my...God..."

The man lunged to grab a hold of Phil's arm as he teetered at the edge. "Not with your clothes! Look disciple, we have a strict schedule to abide by so-"

The other man raised his hand to silence his cohort. He grasped Dan's wrist firmly, slowly increasing the pressure of his grip until he had him squirming. He looked deep into Dan's frightened brown eyes.

"We can do this the peaceful way, or the _violent_ way. Either way, you're going in. Here at Crossed Hearts we choose to practice peace, tranquility and harmony...but...you can choose how you wish to be taught."

Phil whimpered. Dan bit his lower lip and studied his friend thoughtfully. None of this could actually be happening to them. This was just a nightmare that he was having. He was still on the plane...sleeping... and dreaming, because he had been so exhausted...

"**Strip and get in!" **The voice jolted him from his thoughts.

Phil hurriedly removed his clothing while the stand-off between the man and Dan was still taking place. He warily dipped a toe in, and when it didn't burn or disappear he stepped in, sinking up to his chest beneath its frothy surface to sit on its smooth bottom.

Dan saw that Phil was already in, and he swallowed hard. The man released the hold on his wrist, and he slowly peeled off his tee-shirt while the men watched.

"Are-are you just going to stand there and watch me!" Dan said indignantly. "I mean it feels a little-"

"That's it!" the man snapped. He grabbed the waistband of his jeans and popped the snap open.

"Okay! Okay!" Dan cried, swatting the hands away. "Jeez. I'm freaking doing it." Vice-like fingers had latched on to the flesh of his upper arm. "_Owwww..."_

"I hear that you've already been warned about that language by Brother Michael!"

"What? I only said _freaking_, I didn't say-"

"Watch it!" The man shook him violently. "You won't use that language here! Consider yourself warned!"

"Got it," Dan said quietly, smoothing back the hair that fell askew across his face when he was shook.

The man seized the opportunity to reach for the fly of Dan's pants again, but this time he manage to smack the hands. Looking instantly remorseful he bowed his head and waited for the pending smack. Surprisingly, the man backed away and clasped his hands in front of him, looking away to give him his privacy. Dan turned to look at the other man who shook his head, but followed suit.

Dan sighed theatrically but finished undressing, kicking the jeans away and slipping into the pool of water quickly. Phil was watching with a hand over his mouth. He was so worried for Dan. Keeping his mouth from running off was going to be nearly impossible for him.

"What?" Dan mouthed to Phil, before turning away sulkily. Phil pouted at him. He couldn't exist there without Dan. He needed him as much as the other way around.

Suddenly, Phil's eyes traveled upward and a pair of large hands landed on his shoulders, pushing him down under the churning water as he flailed to gain his footing. He desperately slid about on the slippery tiled surface below. Finally rising to the top with a loud pop and a splash of water, he coughed and gasped for air.

His dark hair was dripping wet and obscuring his vision. He frantically shook the water away like a wet puppy. Phil shielded himself from the flying droplets, with little success.

"Why-" Dan started to ask, but stopped short of saying anymore.

The two men were smirking and they challenged him to continue. "You have been baptized in holy water Brit-boy."

Dan bit his tongue. He. Wouldn't. Say. Another. Word. Bu it was his turn to pout. They were definitely messing with him. Phil gave him an "I warned you" look, and Dan slid down into the pool up to his chin.

"Enjoy your cleansing boys. We will return shortly."

"Purify lads!" the other called back.

They waited until the men left before daring to speak. "So formal," Dan said mockingly.

"Dan..."

Dan stared at Phil. "How can you be so-so calm?" he asked in a high-pitched voice. "For Christ's sake, Phil! You're practically submissive!"

His voice had climbed higher still, and Phil's mouth formed a straight line as he recalled other occasions when Dan had been at this point. He inwardly referred to it as the calm before the storm. The moments before the breaking point. He sighed.

"Dan, I'm terrified, okay? Please just don't..." he trailed off.

"Don't what, Phil? Don't defend myself? Don't protest when they-they try to touch me?"

He was becoming increasingly agitated, and Phil found himself pressed to his side, fighting for any closeness he could bring. He didn't care about the nudity. He only cared about Dan. "It's going to be okay, Dan. We will get out. I just can't lose—y-you." The words caught in the back of his throat, choking him.

Dan laced their fingers together and nodded, trying to calm himself. When Phil's luminous blue eyes reflected tears, his own threatened to spill over. He blinked them back. "I promise I'll try to be good," he whispered sincerely.

* * *

**Okay! Well, I hope that you all like angst because it's coming! I'm new to writing for this particular fandom even though I've been a fan for ages, so please let me know what you think. That way I can decide where to go from here. (Although it is pretty much decided, every comment helps!) (:**

**xoxo,**

**Crumpet**


End file.
